Batrayal
by La Pythie
Summary: Alone parvient à attirer Sasha dans un traquenard dans le but de la tuer. Mais après toutes ces années, leurs retrouvailles peuvent-elles être si faciles? Lemon.


**Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris en écrivant cet OS. J'avais juste envie de voir Alone et Sasha avoir un contact physique sans faire Roméo et Juliette. Oui, c'est malsain blablabla mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Batrayal<strong>

Sasha regarda l'immense forêt qui lui faisait face d'un air hagard. Elle ne pouvait certes rien distinguer de plus que le néant, mais les parfums sauvages et résineux de même que l'atmosphère humide ne pouvaient que lui confirmer qu'elle se trouvait entourée de végétation. Un bruit sourd détourna son attention. Quelque chose derrière elle la menaçait mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se mit à courir, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Dans cet endroit elle n'était plus Athéna, mais un animal traqué. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son cosmos et que cette présence spectrale qui la suivait se hâterait de prendre le reste. Sa robe mouvante gênait ses déplacements et des ronces écorchaient sa peau, laissant des plaies à vif. Elle serra les dents. Elle avait la terrible impression de faire du surplace, et pourtant ses poumons enflammés et son front maculé de sueur lui confirmaient qu'elle courait. Sa course aurait dû lui donner chaud, elle en était persuadée, mais elle grelottait. Elle sentit tout à coup le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle avait trébuché, elle le savait, mais le fait de ne rien distinguer autour d'elle lui donnait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'était nulle part, que rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand ce terrifiant parcours avait commencé, ni s'il s'arrêterait un jour.

Elle sentit le cosmos se rapprocher. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment où se tourner pour continuer son parcours. Une aura maléfique entourait cet endroit, ne lui donnant aucune perspective de fuite. Ce qui lui restait de son courage remonta tout de suite en flèche. Si elle devait mourir, elle affronterait son ennemi la tête haute. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle ne subirait plus d'affront. Elle se releva. Elle eut l'impression qu'un seau de froide se déversait sur sa tête. Cette chose était juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux.

La jeune fille ne fut presque pas surprise en apercevant Alone. Ses cauchemars l'avaient assez orientée dans ce sens. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être surprise. Et pourtant... Il la dépassait quasiment d'une bonne tête et la regardait d'un air plein de pathétisme qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son compagnon d'enfance. Le sang de Sasha chuta immédiatement de son visage. Elle voyait dans le bleu céruléen des yeux de son grand frère qu'il allait la supprimer maintenant et tout de suite. Alors pendant tout ce temps, c'était lui. Cette aura mystérieuse, c'était lui. Un léger tintement attira son regard vers le pendentif en forme d'étoile qu'il portait autour du coup. _« Yours Forever. » _Cette chevelure noir encre ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà déduit.

« Alors c'était donc toi…

Elle refusait de l'appeler « Hadès ». Cette fatalité qui avait fait que son ami d'enfance et son ennemi forment une seule et même personne devait sûrement être une erreur. Elle lui jeta un regard entre ses cils. Non, c'était impossible. Après tout ce temps, son grand frère n'avait pas grandement changé. Il était plus grand, c'était certain, mais sa beauté était restée la même. Il ne respirait simplement plus cette candeur communicative.

_Et pourtant ça ne peut être que lui…_

− Alone…

Les lèvres du jeune homme se changèrent en un sourire sans joie.

− Sasha. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Athéna. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter.

Il fixa le bracelet de fleurs de la jeune fille, resté intact après toutes ces années. Sasha frémit. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire qu'elle s'y attendait, elle.

_L'âme la plus pure. C'est évident._

Alone continua son petit monologue, la toisant de haut en bas.

− Il y a toutes ces années, pas un instant je m'étais douté que tu étais partie pour le sanctuaire. Et je dois dire que tu as… changé.

Sasha n'était plus une petite fille. Avec le temps elle s'était muée en une belle jeune fille. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et son visage était devenu d'une douceur avenante, encadrés par de longues mèches couleur lavande. Son corps était déjà formé, malgré ses quatorze ans.

− Drôle de rencontre, après tout ce temps. Et nous devons pourtant nous séparer à nouveau.

Alors tout allait finir de cette façon ? Passée la douleur de découvrir que son frère était la réincarnation d'Hadès, elle devait mourir sans accomplir son devoir ?

− Arrête, Alone ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne peux pas croire que celui que je connaissais ait pu complètement s'effacer de cette manière…

Alone n'hésita pas. Il avait déjà enterré son passé. Il devait à présent éliminer Athéna pour mener à bien sa quête.

− C'est trop tard.

L'urgence s'empara de Sasha. Elle devait à tout prix empêcher son frère de l'éliminer. Si elle mourait, elle entraînait le monde avec elle. Sa seule chance était de ramener Alone au-delà d'Hadès, sinon elle était perdue. Elle ne réfléchit pas à la conséquence de ses actes et rompit l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes.

Sasha resta immobile. Alone ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue. Elle ignorait totalement si c'était dû à la surprise ou s'il se préparait à la repousser pour en finir. Mais puisqu'elle était toujours vivante, elle avait réussi.

Ce baiser prit Alone par surprise. Son côté Hadès lui criait de la tuer alors que son côté humain avait totalement perdu ses moyens. Cette étreinte le consuma totalement. Ses lèvres brûlantes contre son corps glacé lui procurèrent des sensations étranges. La chaleur que lui procurait Sasha semblait faire renaître la vie en lui, comme si depuis deux ans il voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.

− Ne fais pas ça, Alone…

Elle lui chuchota ces mots simples, mais pourtant efficaces à l'oreille. Elle l'étreignait, pressant le corps finement musclé d'Alone contre le sien, pleinement consciente qu'à tout moment il pouvait l'abattre. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son frère. Elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés par un destin si cruel.

− Je t'en prie… je t'aime.

Cette déclaration plutôt enfantine déclencha un déclic en lui. Etait-ce le légendaire cosmos d'Athéna qui prenait possession de lui ? Non, c'était impossible. Il avait tout fait pour l'attirer sur un front où elle serait impuissante. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avec Tenma, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire la même chose avec elle ? C'était sûrement les deux manières différentes dont ils l'avaient abordé. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. La douceur de Sasha, si nouvelle pour lui dans ce monde où il vivait depuis maintenant deux ans, lui rappelait son enfance. Il serra les dents. Où était Pandore quand il avait besoin d'elle ?

Sasha recula au bout d'un moment. Cet élan de tendresse avait peut-être été une erreur monumentale, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais des voix derrière elle la coupa dans son élan.

« Ils sont là !

− L'Empereur Hadès a capturé Athéna !

L'agacement saisit Alone. Encore une stupide idée de Pandore d'envoyer ces spectres avec lui. Il voulait régler ce conflit seul. Il toisa Sasha qui lui rendit son regard avec un air indécis. Le destin de la jeune fille était entre ses mains. Sans mot dire, il entoura Sasha de ses bras et ils disparurent…

* * *

><p>Sasha ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours à demi emmitouflée dans le long manteau noir de son frère, mais elle n'était plus dans cette forêt maléfique. Son regard balaya la pièce. Les murs étaient de couleur sombre. Mises à part les innombrables toiles, aucune tenture ne réchauffait la salle. Un grand lit ébène trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le cœur de Sasha rata un battement. Elle se trouvait dans le château d'Hadès en Allemagne. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait livrée à Pandore. Elle relâcha son étreinte et leva les yeux vers Alone.<p>

Il la regarda avec une sorte d'irritation. S'il maintenait son cosmos à une assez grande puissance, il pourrait camoufler celui de sa sœur. Mais la question n'était pas là. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main sans tierce personne pour l'importuner, il pourrait tout tirer au clair.

« J'ignore ce que tu m'as fait pour me conduire à t'épargner…

Sasha fronça les sourcils.

− … mais maintenant que je t'aie sous la main, autant en profiter.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Alone planta son regard céruléen dans le vert de ses iris.

− Que tu me convainques de te laisser un sursis.

Sasha haussa un sourcil. Elle se trouvait en pleine nuit dans le château d'Hadès, en face d'Alone lui-même, réincarnation du dieu ses enfers. Elle ne pouvait qu'être perplexe. Si elle n'était pas encore précipitée dans le gouffre des enfers, c'était probablement parce qu'Hadès ne possédait pas encore totalement son frère. Mais qu'était-elle supposée faire, à présent ? Le convaincre. Et comment ? Elle trembla. Son inconscient lui soufflait la réponse.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, le sang battant dans les tempes, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. Ce qu'il exigeait d'elle n'avait vraiment rien d'impulsif, elle avait simplement la désagréable impression d'être une fille de joie.

Alone passa une main derrière sa nuque et mit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sasha retint un gémissement de surprise et de jouissance lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue se mêler à la sienne. Une espèce de chaleur remua ses entrailles et la fit presque vaciller. Il se détacha d'elle, la laissant haletante. Alone était satisfait. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle mais puisqu'elle avait choisi cette manière, il n'allait pas refuser. Ce corps pur et vierge réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginées.

Sasha tomba d'elle-même sur le lit. Ses jambes refusaient de la soutenir plus longtemps. Trop de sentiments contradictoires l'habitaient. Alone la recouvrit de tout son long et enfouit son visage dans le cou blanc de Sasha, profitant de cet instant de pure folie. La jeune fille ne put retenir des râles de plaisir lorsqu'elle se sentit mordillée et du cou jusqu'à la clavicule, en descendant de plus en plus bas. Son corps frêle se cambra, en proie à une fièvre incontrôlable. Chaque parcelle de son être refusait le contact avec ce cosmos maléfique, mais elle ne pouvait guerre lutter contre ce sentiment qui la consumait de plus en plus, repoussant tous les élans de lucidité dont elle était encore capable. Elle pouvait honteusement sentir son corps réagir malgré elle à son toucher, déclenchant des réactions insoupçonnées. La main d'Alone effleura son intimité. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, révélant son humidité. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de déblatérer toutes les insanités enfouies au fond d'elle et qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Un sentiment incestueux l'emplissait mais nier ce qu'elle voulait réellement aurait été mentir. Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant supporter la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que ça se termine.

Alone soupira d'aise en sentant Sasha contre lui, le suppliant à demi-mot de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Sentir jusqu'au plus profond de lui cette dominance qu'il exerçait sur elle était juste jouissif. Elle était juste là, plaquée sous lui. Il aurait juste fallu d'un mouvement et il l'aurait tuée. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant. Son manteau tomba à terre.

La longue robe de Sasha subit le même sort. Sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant son torse contre sa poitrine. Elle gémit pour de bon en sentant le corps inconnu et quelque part familier toucher le sien qu'aucun vêtement ne protégeait à présent. Les actions allaient s'enchaîner. C'était le moment.

Sasha ne put retenir un cri en se sentant pénétrée. La douleur lui arracha quelques râles, mais c'était ce qu'elle attendait. Ses mains trouvèrent le dos d'Alone pour prendre appui. Qu'il éteigne ce maudit feu qu'il avait réussi à allumer en elle ! Le va-et-vient provoqua une série de feux d'artifice en elle. Cette sensation tellement nouvelle dépassait ses espérances. C'était son frère et en même temps son ennemi. Elle ne savait pas sous quel angle elle préférait voir la chose. Inceste ou trahison. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour se sa taille. Qu'il continue, au point où ils en étaient…

Alone sentit céder la barrière de la virginité de la jeune fille. Ses cris de jouissance lui indiquaient la fin proche. Il accéléra le mouvement.

Ses suppliques redoublèrent. Elle avait de plus en plus mal mais ce petit désagrément était chaque fois remplacé par un plaisir plus grand. La délicieuse sensation de le trouver en elle lui faisait tout oublier. Ils n'étaient rien. Juste deux êtres trouvant le plaisir mutuel dans la fatalité. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Alone donna le dernier coup de rein. Un tremblement secoua Sasha et elle s'entendit pousser un dernier cri en sentant leurs liquides couler le long de ses cuisses.

* * *

><p>Sasha se réveilla au sanctuaire. Elle se redressa sur sa couche, l'esprit embrumé et pleine d'une sensation d'ivresse. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une preuve, une seule, qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. Elle n'avait envie ni de s'expliquer, ni de comprendre. Simplement d'assumer.<p>

_« Un rêve… ? »_

Elle se leva pour faire quelques pas, sans remarquer les quelques gouttes de sang maculant ses jambes.


End file.
